


volition

by orphan_account



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post Season 1, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Carol had come to Jonah’s after the fight with Dennis.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Carol Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	volition

He was standing in front of the mirror, tentatively observing the fresh wounds that maimed his face, wincing lowly and murmuring inward profanities as the sharp pain thronged throughout his body. Looking at himself in the mirror‘s reflection, Jonah notices that his swollen lower lip had began to subside, albeit the slit cut from where Dennis‘ fist roughly collided with his face had opened, thick, crimson blood oozed from the gash. 

A few droplets of blood spilled into the crease of his mouth, causing his mouth to frown at the bitter taste. Jonah grabs a wad of tissue and quickly wiped the blood away.

“Jonah?” He hears the tenor of his saftas voice call out from the other side of the bathroom door. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he pursed his lips together. 

“I‘m okay, safta.” He assures her, already knowing from the sound of her voice that she was still worried about him. Earlier, when he sluggishly limped home after enduring a beatdown from Dennis, Jonah had tried to shealthy sneak up to his bedroom, in hopes of avoiding his grandmother. He knew that she worried about him a lot, and he didn‘t want her seeing him like this. 

But of course, his agility was not as sly as he initially presumed because before he could even make it halfway up the stairs, his safta was calling him down into the kitchen asking him about how he received those wounds. Unfortunately, while she was assertively tending his bruises she also found out about his side ordeal of selling drugs.

Jonah‘s shoulders slouched in chagrin upon hearing his grandmother‘s chiding words of disapproval, but as he told her earlier; he was only doing this for _her._ That answer didn‘t appease to her satisfactory either, because she sent Jonah up to his room and told him not to come back down until he realized the repercussions of his decisions. 

But, of course, with him being her only grandchild, she was a softie and often relented back on her punishments for him. 

“I was just coming to tell you that Carol is here. She‘s waiting in your bedroom.” She informed him and Jonah feels his eyes suddenly dilate upon hearing the news that Carol was here. Of course she’d been in his bedroom numerous times, she even used to sleep over sometimes when her parents were at work. But that was then, she hadn‘t been over since before she started dating that prick of an asshole, Dennis. 

Jonah curiously wondered why Carol decided to suddenly come over. Was she here to chastise him about the one-sided fight he’d gotten into with her boyfriend? Nervously tugging at his clothing, in a pathetic attempt to make his appearance less, unappealing, Jonah frowned as he looked down at his choice of night clothing.

“Jonah?” His safta called out again, this time faffing a gentle knock against the door. The sound of it retracts Jonah from his reverie. 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” 

Running a nervous hand over his slightly damp, disheveled hair he exhaled a shaky breath as he wraps his hand around the bronze door knob and pulled it open. He‘s greeted with the sight of his grandmother standing athwart from him; a knowing smirk tuts upward on her lips. 

“What?” He asks, wanting to know why she was looking roguishly at him. 

“You haven’t had a girl in your room since eighth grade. Just make sure you leave the door open at a reasonable amount.” 

Jonah feels his face flush in chagrin, “Safta!” He whispered chidingly, peeking into his bedroom to make sure Carol didn’t hear his grandmother’s unsubtle innuendo. “It’s not like that. S-She has a boyfriend, remember? The one who did this to my face?” He says, gesturing a hand towards his maimed face. 

“Yes, but you didn’t see how worried she was when she came. Just remember what I said, door open. Got it?” 

Jonah only nods in response, deciding not to further implore the meaning behind his grandmother’s words. Exhaling another deep breath, Jonah nods his head in encouragement as he walks into his bedroom. Carol’s perched at the edge of his bed, worriedly biting at her nails when he enters. 

“Oh, Jonah! Thank god you’re okay!” She gasps as she rises from her seated position and hurriedly walks over to him, throwing her arms around his body and pulling him into a tightened hug. He winces lightly, when she squeezes him a little too hard and she quickly pulls away, frowning an apology. 

“No, no! It’s okay. Still a little sore that’s all.” He reassures her with a small smile, hoping to subside her worries. She only nods slightly, her lips tilt upward in a faint smile as she diverts her gaze away, looking elsewhere except for at him. 

He clears his throat, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck as he asks, “Is everything okay? My grandmother said that you seemed worried about me?” 

Carol averts her eyes back on him. Jonah feels himself blushing under the smothering of her scrutiny. She shrugs her shoulders as she bites down on her bottom lip, “I mean yeah. Dennis acted like a fucking asshole.” She sighs, rolling her eyes as if saying his name utterly annoyed her. She softens however when she looks back at him. “I wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt you too bad.”

Jonah feels the warm blush deepen, he knows that his face and the tip of his ears are probably burning a rosy pink color. He recoils in chagrin. 

“It’s not nothing I haven’t gotten from him before.” He says shrugging his shoulder insouciantly, and immediately regrets after seeing her face fall in anguish. “It’s not that big of a deal, honestly.”

“He’s beaten you up like this before? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“What difference would it have made?” He wants to add, _you haven’t seemed to care about the way your boyfriends have treated me before, why care now?_

But Jonah relents and decides to go for a non-callus, non-accusatory inquiry instead. “Is everything okay with you two?” His curiosity about the current status of their relationship isn’t genuine and if Carol’s laugh and roll of the eyes were anything to go by, then she too could see behind the falsified façade of concern as well. 

“Like you really care about me and Dennis.” She says, the playful smile is still on her lips as she sits back on her previous spot at the edge of his bed. She pats the empty spot next to her and raises a waiting brow. He immediately picks up the nonverbal gesture and sat down next to her, leaving an open amount of space between them. It’s not that he didn’t want to be closer to Carol, because he really did. But he knew that he had to respectable boundaries between them, now that she’s in a relationship. He didn’t want her misconstruing his intentions with her. 

Jonah harrumphed softly as he tapped his fingers against his thighs. 

“I’m sorry about what Dennis did to you,” she begins softly. Jonah glanced over at her to see that she was already staring at him with a soft warmth marring the countenance of her face. 

“Why are you sorry? You’re not the one that did this to me.” 

She nods somberly. “Yeah, but I’m part of the reason. Dennis, he gets really jealous sometimes and lets his emotions get the better of him.”

Jonah blinks in confusion. “Jealous? Why would he be jealous of _me_?” He asks increduloulsly at the absurd thought that someone like Dennis would ever be jealous of him. Dennis had everything; popularity, both of his parents were alive, and he had Carol. Meanwhile, Jonah was a socially invert who lived with his grandmother in a shabby two bedroom apartment. There was no comparison in who obtained the upper hand. 

“Because he knows how important you are to me.” Carol answers and Jonah feels his mouth go completely parched, eyes widen at the revelation of her words. She smiled softly as she playfully nudged her shoulder against his.

“Don’t look so surprised, youv’e always been one of the most important people in my life. And I know that lately it hasn’t seemed like it but you are, Jonah. I’m sorry that I let our friendship get to this point. I missed you. I’ve missed coming over and eating your grandma’s cooking.” 

Jonah chuckles softly. “She asks about you all the time.” He confesses, glancing over at her again. 

Carol didn’t respond. She only sighed deeply before falling backwards onto his bed, her head landing against his undercushioned pillow. He mimicked her movement and splayed out onto the bed beside her, tucking an arm beneath his head as they both stared vacantly at the pasty ceiling of his room.

“I missed you too.” He says after a brief moment of silence. He feels the erratic thudding of his heart thrashing against his ribs, his pulse quickens. He keeps his eyes focused upward at the ceiling, too afraid to look her in the eye. He could feel her watching him with an intensive heed. 

“When you stopped calling freshman year–” 

“I’m sorry. I’m such an asshole.” She says, shaking her head in solemnity, still unable to believe that she allowed the demise of her friendship to exceed to this point. They used to be so close, they were best friends. Until she ditch him for whatever asshole of a boyfriend she was dating that year. 

She expected him to be mad at her for allowing her boyfriend to beat him up or for being so distant towards him after all these years, but he wasn’t. “It’s okay.” Jonah shrugged. 

Carol shifted on her side, resting the weight of her body onto her elbows as she turned to face him. “Your face doesn’t look that bad.” She acknowledges, noticing that his face was slowly turning back to its normal pallor, though the bruises were still evident. 

Jonah chuckled wryly at her comment. “In comparison to how it looked before? I’m not so sure about that.” 

“I don’t think there was ever anything wrong with your face before.” She murmurs softly, looking intently into his eyes. And for a brief moment, Jonah lets his mind foolishly believe that she was flirting with him. But he knew that his naïveté was only playing tricks on him. 

Before Jonah’s brain and mouth could think of a remarking retort in response, Carol’s body is leaning closer to his. Her eyes are flickering downward towards his lips, then slowly made their way back up to his. 

Jonah stood there completely taut, unsure of what to do. He feels himself succumb to her onslaught, when he feels the gentle softness of her lips brushing lightly against his. He whimpers, and he feels himself blushing in chagrin at his pleading desperation. Carol however giggles softly as her insistent mouth sought after his again, this time she marred her lips fully along his and kisses him deeply, with an invert vigor. 

Jonah reciprocated her kisses, moving his mouth against hers, tasting the saccharine of her succulent lips. He makes a low, kinda throaty moan against her lips that makes her knees buckle beneath her. Carol’s hands are in his hair, curling through the dark coiffs. Her body is halfway sprawled out across his, needing to feel her closer, Jonah wounds an arm around her waist and slots her body on his, causing her to now straddled him. 

His hands are splayed on her hips, pulling he even body even closer to his as their wanton mouths moved in a feverish tandem. 

Jonah’s mind feels hazy. He’d always had a crush on Carol and dreamt about kissing her for years. He couldn’t believe that it was actually happening, that the girl he was madly in love with was laying ontop of him, kissing him avidly almost as if she too had been secretly waiting for this moment too. 

Their moment, however was soon interjected by his grandmother who suddenly appeared in his doorway, calling out his name and asking what he wanted for dinner. They both yelped in surprise and Carol quickly clambered off of his lap and sat down on the bed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Jonah was positively sure that his face resembled the color of a tomato as visible embarrassment marred heavily on his face. Looking up at his grandmother, she raised an accusatory eyebrow up at him and steadied her hands onto her hips. “I told you to keep the door open.”

“It was!” Jonah answers, sputtering an apology to Carol who looked equally embarrassed as she did. 

“I should probably get back home. My dad’s gonna be home from work at any minute.” She excuses herself as she quickly gathered her things together. “I’ll see you later, Jonah.” She said before quickly making her exit. 

When she was gone, Jonah looked over at his grandmother. “Safta!”

“Come on downstairs for dinner, I think it’s time we have the talk.” Jonah groaned as he allowed his grandmother to grab ahold of his hand and drag him downstairs. 


End file.
